Memories of Primo
by Sora no hono KHR
Summary: What if Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn't just the Vongola Decimo? What if on the day of his birth, he inherited not only the Blood of Primo but the dark memories as well?


Hi everyone! This is Sora no HonoKHR speaking but you can just call me Sora.

So just to tell you a little about myself, I've been a reader of fanfiction for three years and always wanted to publish a story on here but never found the time.

I just found this lying in my files and thought why not publish it?

There's nothing cemented yet, so I might continue, or I might not.

We'll see! So enjoy the chapter~

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano Akira!**

* * *

Chapter 1 Dreams

_The shadows of the forest crept closer together, a mist starting to form in the air._

_It is absolutely silent, so silent that a drop of a pin could be heard miles away._

_Suddenly, a rustle in the grass sounded, and 'he' ran forward before being pulled back by an unknown force._

"_What the hell are you doing ..ttio?!"_

'_He' turned around and smile apologizing to the red head next to him. "Sorry …, I didn't see where I was going."_

_The red head snorted. "That is the understatement of the century, you idiot." _

_The blond laugh lightly but quietly next to his friend. "Yeah it is isn't it-Get down!" _

'_He' pushed his friend down before punching the figure that had about to gun down 'his' friend in front 'him', sending the unknown figure sliding backwards and in a tree __bleeding from a concussion to the head._

"_Ow! What the hell was-Oh," the red head noticed the body. "Guess I should thank you huh?"_

"_Not like you will."_

_A smile. "You're right about that."_

_All of a sudden a group of men in black suits appear out of nowhere surrounding the two men in a circle._

"_You're going down Vongola P-!"_

"_As if," snorted the red head. "You couldn't beat us even if we were dangling in front of you like a piece of meat!"_

"_You know, you don't have to antagonist them even more…"_

"_Where's the fun in that?"_

"_Grrr, get them!"_

_A bloodbath followed, the red head and 'he' were back to back, fighting against all the men in black who tried in vain to beat them. Blood clouded the air, dripping down his hands, and soaking into the grass, leaving nothing untouched as 'he' stabbed his hand into a man's eyes, tore them into someone's stomach, and kicked another into the air before flying forward to punch right through the man's throat…._

Sawada Tsunayoshi stared unblinkingly at his ceiling, breathing in short succession. Another dream to add to his collection, and just like the rest left him scared, worried, and confused.

He turned his head to the sided, noting grimly that the sun had just started rising, and by the looks of things, Tsuna doubted he would be able to go back to sleep after his recent nightmare.

Not that he ever got enough sleep in the first place.

For awhile now he had been keeping the dreams a secret and knew it would have to stay that way, unless he wanted to get check into an asylum.

The dreams he could deal with, having them for nearly his whole life. But what he couldn't stand was dealing with the aftereffects of dreaming in the first place…

It was when he was five that the first dream had come and he had made the worst mistake of asking his teacher about them.

"_Um, excuse me Sensei?" the timid brunet asked. _

"_Yes Sawada?" the teacher glanced up from grading papers._

"_Uh I was wondering are there black objects that look like this," Tsuna curled his bottom fingers inwards and his index finger pointing straight and thumb sticking up. "That can hurt people? And um, different colors of fire like red, blue, orange, purple, indigo, and yellow that could hurt or heal people too?"_

_The teacher looked taken aback and then a stern expression slid itself on her face. "Why would you want to know?"_

"_Um, no reason!" the brunet said fearfully, seeing the stern expression on his teacher's face and knowing by instinct that it probably wouldn't be best to say he had dreamed about it._

_The teacher pursed her lips. "Maybe you should stop watching so many TV shows Sawada, let it be known I will inform your kaa-san about this."_

_Tsuna's heart stopped. "N-no, ple-please don't tell kaa-san about this!"_

"_And why not?"_

"_Just please don't! I promise I'll never mention it again."_

"…_Very well, get back to your seat Sawada."_

_The brunet nodded in defeat before walking back to his seat._

After that Tsuna never told anyone of his dreams, even when they bothered him greatly. But it wasn't easy, which is why he had come to the habit of writing in his journal about the different things he saw in his dreams. He needed an outlet for his thoughts and knew if he didn't, if he hadn't received his journal from his mom on his tenth birthday, he would have long since fell into insanity from the dreams.

As for why he never told his mom about his dreams, the answer was simple.

His father.

_He had left them again for a "business trip" and had departed with the cheerful words that he would send a card in a few days time._

_But it had already been a year and no word was sent from his father who once again broken his promise to those who cared for him so deeply. _

_It was at night. _

_A six years old Tsuna being unable to sleep from his newest nightmare had walked downstairs to grab a glass of water when he happened upon his mom crying into her hands, with the single dining room light on, on her knees on the kitchen floor with unsuppressed tears. _

"_Kaa-san what's wrong?!" the young fluffy burnet ran over to his mom in shock. What could have made his mommy cry so deeply and brokenly? _

_Nana wiped away a few tears. "Eh, Tsuna-kun? Wh-What are you doing up?"_

"_I wanted water," said the brunet, worry in his eyes. "But Kaa-san, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"_

"_It's no-nothing Tsuna-kun," she smiled but the burnet could spy the barely concealed tears in her eyes. "Kaa-san is just missing your Tou-san very much."_

"…" _Tsuna bit his lip and ran forward to Nana, enveloping his mommy in a hug. "Don't worry Kaa-san! Tsuna promises to never leave Kaa-san alone!"_

_The female burnet froze and the tears began to well up once more. She leaned forward and picked up the younger burnet up in her lap, who then wrapped his short arms around his mom's body as though protecting her from the world._

_The duo sat there._

_One whose heart was weary and torn from being left behind._

_The other, a child who loved unconditionally and wished nothing more than to chase away the demons that haunted his mommy from sleep._

_Nana's tears flowed from her eyes unsuppressed as she sobbed. "Please be careful Tsuna, please be careful. I don't know what I would do if I lose you too."_

"_I promise Kaa-san."_

_They stayed like that for the rest of the night. _

From then on, Tsuna kept his dreams a secret, not wanting to give his mom the burden of his nightmares. They were his after all, and his mom was already broken from his father's actions, he rather not repeat the same mistake as his father. He would be her knight in shining armor.

He had made a promise and he intended to keep it.

Tsuna sighed, fully acknowledging that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after his latest dream and got up, fingering his journal before turning to a paper where he first realize _'him'_.

Once he had dreamed where 'he' had attacked another 'famiglia', but Tsuna knew it wasn't him who had done this, because it felt like he was seeing everything in a different perspective.

Before waking up from that dream, he had seen his reflection in a broken mirror, blond hair, orange eyes, flame on his forehead, familiar and yet not, and clearly not Japanese.

When he woke up gasping, he noticed that his pillow and everything around him was burning from bright orange flames as well as his hands. He quickly quenched his fear and breathed deeply, forcing himself to focus on the situation and not panic. Immediately, the flames vanished and all that was left to show that the flames were even there in the first place was the slight burning smell in the room and the burns left on his bed.

But not a burn was left on him.

From then on, Tsuna started questioning everything, seeing something that is not possible does that to people.

What he first addressed was what were these dreams, it was easy to just pass them on as 'horror induced nightmares' but he could tell deep down that they weren't.

Dreams didn't come every single night since you were five.

Dreams don't just stay with you every waking moment and never go away.

Dreams don't happen halfway through class so that you suddenly knew the answer to every question on the board without knowing them a second before.

Dreams don't make you feel there was something, _different_. Something more to who you were seconds before.

That's when the answer came to him. The dreams weren't dreams-they were much more-they were _memories_.

After figuring that out, Tsuna thought of three options.

One, he was going insane and needed to see a doctor of sorts or maybe even enter an insane hospital.

Two, this was all his imagination and something his mind made up from watching way too many horror movies. Forget the fact that the last one he watched was when he was four and since then, had never touched another horror movie ever again.

…Or three, it was real.

When he whispered these words in the dark a sense of rightness filled him, and no matter how many times he told himself he must be wrong…

That rightness never left him.


End file.
